The Day My Life Was Changed, Forever
by CloverThyne
Summary: Marissa, Mae, and Andrew are all demigods, but dont know it. When harpies attack their school, can they get to Camp Half-Blood in time to save themselves?
1. The Beginning

**Hey everybody! So, this is my first published story on here, so no flames please! :D**

**The Day My Life Was Changed, Forever**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

"So, can anyone tell me the answer to question six?" asked my math teacher, Ms. Saric. "Anyone?"

No one in the class raised their hand or even looked interested. Oh great. Just my luck that Ms. Saric has to pick me, the kid who can't even answer a simple math question, like four times seven. _Geez, why did I have to be so bad at math?_

Ms. Saric was preparing herself for me to answer the question wrong.

"Uh… hmm…is it eight?" I answered. I knew it was probably wrong, but I wasn't expecting the answer I heard.

"Well Marissa, that's wr-right!" Ms. Saric said sounding surprised. The look on her face was priceless. I had FINALLY gotten an answer right, and it was the hardest question ever. Even the class seemed surprised, because most of the kids that weren't paying attention suddenly perked up and were looking straight at me.

"What?" I questioned. "Can't I get an answer right once and a while?" Well, that diverted the attention away from me.

_Riiiinnnnggg_

"Okay everyone, don' t forget to do page one hundred and one to page one hundred and three for homework tonight" Ms. Saric called as we left the room.

Thank goodness that that class was over. I couldn't wait to see my friends Mae, and Andrew, who I've known since we met at summer camp four years ago.

Oh my, in all this excitement, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Marissa Almaxus and I live in Brooklyn, New York.

In my moment of thought, I heard a voice calling my name.

"Marissa…helloooooo, anyone home?" yelled my best friend Mae Eerie. Mae had blood red hair and black eyes. The perfect Goth look, only, she wasn't Goth. Far from it.

"Oh… what, hi Mae" I managed to say.

"Were you lost in your 'dreamland' again?" asked Mae. Ever since we've known each other, every time I don't answer her immediately or have a blank look on my face, Mae believed that I was deep in thought. Even when I wasn't.

"No, and FYI, it's not a 'dreamland'" I snapped. "I'm just thinking, okay?"

As I finished my sentence, our friend Andrew joined us.

"Hey" Mae and I said at the same time. We had a tendency to do that.

"Whaddya want?" asked Andrew in a rather cranky tone.

"Wow, someone's cranky" Mae said, stifling a laugh. "Who peed in your cereal this morning?" Mae started laughing, but was over it in about 10 seconds when she found out no one else was laughing with her.

"Oh ha ha, very funny" Andrew replied sarcastically. "And, for a matter of fact, no one peed in my cereal, but it's just Joseph is bugging me again, and I'm tired of it!"

Then why don't you tell your parents or the guidance counsellors ?" I then realized that I had been yelling, and the whole hall was staring at me. They quickly went back to their business, which I was happy about.

"Yea, do you want me to get killed?" Andrew asked.

"Well, he shouldn't even be talking" Mae added. "Look at what his life has been like; getting arrested, hating his own freaking brother"- Before Mae could continue, I heard a loud bang, and screaming. It sounded like it was coming from the teacher's lounge. Mae and I looked at each other and nodded as we started walking down the hall, towards the noise.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Andrew asked us.

"Well, to see what all the commotion is about, duh" As I stopped talking, another bang was made, but this time it sounded like very angry birds chirping.

"What th-" Andrew began to say, but was cut off.

Then, all heck broke loose. Teachers screaming, kids running into me as they tried to make their way out of the school, and the only ones that were calm somehow, was Mae, Andrew, and I. And that was the last thing I remember thinking before I heard the explosion.

**Ooo, what do you think is going to happen? Well, you can find out by clicking that button down there that says review!** ** Bare with me, I might not update every 3 days or so, but that is because I still have to work on the other chapters :D**


	2. The Beginning of the Rest of My Life

**Hey! So this is the 2****nd**** chapter, and in my opinion it's not as good as the first, but it works :D**

**I forgot to do this in the first chapter, but I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS! Is that clear? **

**Okay, now just read :D**

**Chapter 2: The Beginning of the Rest of my life**

"What, what is going on?" I mumbled. As I tried to sit up, I felt a stabbing pain in my head. I must have fallen. I looked around me and realized where I was.

Mae and Andrew were both lying beside where I just was. They were unconscious, but alive. I called to Mae, to see if she had regained consciousness.

"What. Who, where am I?" asked Mae, as she looked around herself. I could see her nod, so I knew she knew what had just happened.

"I…I think there was an explosion" I stuttered. I didn't know for sure, but I looked around to re-assure myself. There was definitely an explosion in the teacher's lounge. The only thing I wasn't sure of was how it all happened, and who did it? Those questions would have to wait, because I heard Andrew stirring.

"What happened?" Andrew asked, rubbing his head. He obviously had a headache as bad as my own. I took a quick glance at him, and I saw that his black loose curls were even more loose than normal. The impact must of done that.

"There was an explosion" I answered.

"But… how did we survive?" asked Mae. She asked the question we were all thinking.

"I guess we were farther away from the teacher's lounge than we thought" I said.

"Yea, apparently" Mae said sarcastically as she got up and started walking towards the teacher's lounge.

"Mae, what are you doing? You don't know what could be in there!" I yelled. But Mae kept walking, like she didn't even hear me.

"Wow, guys come check this out!" Mae called, as she gestured towards us.

"What is it?" I asked, but Mae didn't get the chance to answer. As I walked up to the room I saw what Mae was so excited about. The whole room was trashed-papers everywhere, furniture scattered-and it looked like a tornado had just ripped through.

"What the heck happened in here?"** (A/N: sorry, I don't swear)** asked Andrew. He was looking at Mae and I but neither of us had an answer.

Suddenly, we all heard a screech. I could tell the noise was getting closer, so I yelled, "Mae. Andrew, run!" They didn't hesitate.

We all ran to the nearest classroom, which happened to be a history room. As I ran towards the back of the class, I saw a poster with some monsters from Greek Mythology on it. Listed were three monsters; a Cyclops, a centaur-which were both listed under non-dangerous-and a harpy-listed under very dangerous. **(A/N: I don't know if this is correct, because I lost the book that I had about Greek Mythology)**

"Hey guys, come here" I said as I motioned for Andrew and Mae to come closer. "It says here, under harpies, that they are very dangerous and have the power of one thousand men. It also says they have a very powerful screech that can be heard miles away" **(A/N: again, I just made all this up)**.

"That might be what we heard, because judging by the sound of the explosion, it could be heard miles away" Andrew said.

"But Andrew, a harpy is a mythological creature, there's no way that's what we heard" Mae retorted. "It was probably a flock of birds flying by".

"No, it was harpies" I heard a deep voice say. I turned around to see a short figure standing in the doorway. "They are real and you have just encountered one".

"Wait…who are you?" Andrew asked. "Because we can't trust some guy we just met".

"Oh, I'm Grover Underwood, and I was sent here by Camp Half-Blood to bring you all to safety" The man named Grover said.

"What in the world is Camp Half-Blood? Some sort of summer camp?" Mae questioned.

"Well, yes-and no. You see, Camp Half-Blood is a camp, or in some cases, permanent home for demigods. And before you go asking what a demigod is, I'll tell you. A demigod is a child that has one mortal parent and one God/Goddess parent". Grover explained while limping (or what I assume as limping) over to us.

"Okay, so you're telling us this because..?" Andrew asked.

"All three of you are demigods. Well, that's what we assume anyways" Grover answered. "No one is sure what God or Goddess you belong to, but you may find out once you're at camp".

"So, what your saying is, this camp is some sort of 'safe-haven' for demi…dem…what were they called again?" Mae confirmed.

"Demigods" Grover replied. "Yes, that is exactly what I am saying. Well, if we are all fine with this, we have to get going if you want to get there on time".

"Wait, we're going right now? What about the school?" A confused Andrew asked. "What about our lives?"

"Your parents already know, and don't worry about anything else. All you have to worry about is being safe and training" Grover authorized.

"Well", I said "Let's go then"

And with that, we began our journey to Camp Half-Blood.

**So, how'd you like it?**

**I'm going to give a shout out to my (right now) one and only reader, **.** I wouldn't of updated unless I had at least 1 reader, so, Thanks a bunch for reading :D**

**Well, you know what to do, click that little blue button at the bottom that says review!**

**I'll update in a few more days (well, once I get an idea for chapter 3)**

**STAY TUNED!**

**~Clover**


	3. One Long Journey

**Hey peeps :D oh gosh…I fail at that XD.**

**Well, this is the 3****rd**** chapter, and I hope you like it!**

**I'm horrible at grammar, so just ignore that…**

**Wow. Im sorry for the late(ish) update. I haven't been in the writing mood lately, plus I've been busy, mostly with sleeping and re-reading the Hunger Games.**

**P.S. in case you didn't read the author's note, Marissa, Mae and Andrew all live in Pittsburgh now.**

**Oh, before I forget, I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYPIANS! Rick Riordan does.**

**Well, stop being bored with my A/N, an enjoy!**

**P.S.S TODAY IS MY 1 YEAR ANNIVERSARY ON FANFICTION! YAY!**

**Chapter 3: One Long Journey**

"So, we have to drive along the highway for about eight hours" Grover explained. Boy, this was going to take a while. We were all sitting in a McDonald's off the side of the road. It had been exactly two hours and twenty minutes since we left the school, and I was told I am a demigod. This was all new to us, yet Andrew and Mae were acting like they've known their whole lives.

"Cool, that won't be long then" Andrew said.

"Yea, but it might take longer, because I don't know what could happen in that time. He must be really annoyed, with us asking all these questions. "Now, please stop asking so many questions, my brain is starting to hurt". He must have read my mind.

"Okay, I'll stop, but I'm not sure about Mae and Andrew" I laughed as I pointed towards my friends. "They can have a silent contest and neither would win".

"Oh, yea, sure Marissa, you're the one to talk Mrs-cant-stop-talking-even-if-I'm-dying". Mae joked sarcastically.

"Oh, well… shush, would ya?" I said as I bit into my double cheeseburger. Why did this have to be so good yet so bad at the same time?

"If you guys actually want to get there, we might want to leave now" Grover said sounding exasperated.

"Wait, let me throw out my garbage" Mae said angrily, as she threw out her garbage and walked out of the restaurant. Grover had gotten a white van from Camp Half-Blood, which perfectly fit all of us and was useful for our 'mission'.

"Okay, it seems I'll be driving since none of you are old enough" Grover said while smiling. I think he was happy about that, but I have no idea why. Driving for a long time could get tiring.

"Fine with me" Andrew nodded.

We filed into the van, Grover in the driver's seat, Andrew beside him, and Mae and I in the back. He started the engine, and we were off.

We were driving for about an hour when I finally decided to take a small nap. I had nothing better to do.

It only felt like I was a sleep of two minutes when I heard my name being called. "Marissa, Marissa…?" Andrew said while lightly shaking me to get my eyes open.

"We're stopping again". I started groaning as I stepped out of the van. I looked around to see that we were at a truck stop.

"Why are we even here?" I asked Mae, while still rubbing my eyes.

"Ask Grover. He decided that he was hungry again, so he stopped" A grumpy Mae said. "He couldn't just wait until we got a little closer to camp".

"So-rry" Grover apologized. "I got us some snacks and drinks from the vending machines, it should last us until we get to camp". He started passing the 'food' out, and I got a small bag of Doritos, and a can of Coca-Cola. How nutritional.

"You expect us to eat this? Like as a meal?" Andrew asked, sounding slightly worried. I guess he has always been a health-nut, because come to think of it, every day at school he brought his own lunch instead of buying, and never ate junk food.

"Oh come on, it's not going to hurt to eat it this one time" Mae advised. She, on the other hand, couldn't stop eating junk food. That was what she lived off of most of the time.

As I was thinking, apparently everyone else got inside the van, leaving me standing there.

"Hey Marissa, you coming? Or are you just going to stand there like an idiot?" Mae called.

"Yea, I'm coming" I replied, as I walked over to the van and got in.

"So, are we going to go now, or what?" Mae asked, sounding a bit frustrated.

"Yea, yea we're going" Grover snapped.

The next time I bothered to look up from my Ipod, **(A/N: yea, she had that, plus her cell phone at school, and they brought whatever they had from then, so yea, ill go now) **we were somewhere between the border of Pennsylvania and New York. I guess Grover and I were the only ones that were conscious at the moment, because I looked around the van and saw Andrew and Mae both sleeping.

I took this chance to say something. "Hey Grover, where are we?" I asked.

"Uhm, somewhere between New York and Pennsylvania, but I don't know the town name" He replied. "And you scared me a little; I thought you passed out hours ago".

"No, I was just closing my eyes and listening to some music" I told Grover.

"Okay, well, if you want to sleep, you can. We won't be there for a few more hours" Grover assured me.

"Okay, I'll try, but I can't guarantee anything" I replied. I tried listening to my music and trying to drift off to dreamland, but it was no use. I guess the nap I had earlier made me more awake than I thought. So, instead, I just stared out the window, looking at all the towns pass by. **(A/N: I cant name any towns, because I live in Canada, and the map I looked at only had major cities on it…) **

As soon as I looked away from the window, I saw something in the corner of my eye. I looked back, and saw something unbelievable. It was an animal, with the body of a lion, tail of a snake's head, and the freakiest thing, a head of a goat sticking out of the animal's back.

"Grover, what is that?" I pointed to my left side, just where Grover could see it. The look on his face before he spoke scared me.

"Oh no. We have to move faster. Wake up Andrew and Mae, I need to tell you guys something".

**Oh! A cliff hanger! I love ending chapters like that. Come to think of it, most of my chapters have ended in a cliff hanger…oh well!**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, even though it was kinda boring and not really necessary, except for the last bit. THAT was the only good part (well, in my opinion).**

**I need help. I can't really figure out what to do with the monster, so you guys can leave suggestions on what I should do. And if no one replies, I'll figure it ut on my own or ask friends.**

**Well, PLEASE review. I would really like that, and maybe it will help me update sooner…**

**~CloverThyne**


	4. Say What?

**So. I've decided the underlined authors note thing is getting annoying. So now it will just be bolded, and not underlined. Yea, I'm a horrible person right now, because I haven't updated in a long, long, long long, time .So thanks to all of you who actually took the time to read this, and thanks to the people that haven't given up on this story. This chapter will most likely have a lot of dialogue (heck, which chapter doesn't..) **

**Disclaimer: I have not, nor will I ever, in my life time, (or Rick Riordan's) own Percy Jackson and the Olympians…deal with it.**

**Chapter 4: Say What?**

"Wait, we're being followed by a what?" I asked, probably for the fourth time.

"A Chimera" Grover answered back. "It's an animal with the body and head of a lion, the back legs of a goat, a tale of a snakes head, and a goat's head rising from its back."~

"How is that even possibl-oh, wait, it is possible" Andrew said. I guess we were all still getting used to this world.

"Okay, I don't think it's spotted us yet, but when it does, it will attack". Grover said softly. I think he was afraid of the chimera hearing him. Like that was possible. Grover then did something no one expected, she turned around and started driving. But this time, he was driving at scary speeds. The chimera must have spotted us.

Boy was I right. The chimera was charging at the van, almost going faster than us. Grover had to speed up a few times so the chimera didn't take a bite out of the back of the van. Eventually, Grover stayed at one speed, which meant that the Chimera had stopped chasing us, at least for now. At least that's what we thought.

"Uh…Grover, the chimera is coming again!" Mae screamed as she turned around to face the back window of the van.

"Yea, it's coming at us pretty fas-" I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence, because the van started drifting all over the highway.

"What happened?" Andrew asked.

"My guess is the chimera just bit the back of the van right off" That was Mae's crazy answer.

"And how would you know exactly that that happened?" Grover asked.

"Well, maybe because I can SEE the bumper and trunk on the road!" Mae yelled at Grover.

"Oh, well, sorry I can't see that while driving!" Grover yelled back.

Suddenly, the van veered off the road into the grass. Grover was yelling at us to get out of the van, which I didn't hesitate to do. As I was scrambling out of my seatbelt, and out of the car, I saw Mae and Andrew doing the same. I saw Grover calling us over to some bushes, so we could be hidden from the chimera. It was a good thing that we all got to the bushes when we did, because one second the van was there, the next second it was being eaten by the chimera.

"Oh, just great, now how are we supposed to get to camp?" Andrew moped.

"Well, looks like we're walking" Grover answered, sounding surprisingly happy. He started walking in the direction of traffic, but Mae stopped him with her foot.~*

"HA! You're funny Grover, but there is NO way I am walking. I'd rather hitch-hike". Mae laughed as she helped Grover up.

"Okay Mae, you do that, while us sensible ones don't go walking into a death trap". I told Mae, as Andrew, Grover and I started on our journey.

"Yea, you guys go ahead with that, I'll see you at camp!" Mae yelled towards us.

"Wait! Grover, I think we should go with Mae. It will be easier and how bad can hitch-hiking really be?" Andrew said. He looked at Grover like this was a life or death situation, and we had to do it, so naturally, Grover agreed.

"Okay, yes! We will hitch-hike to camp!" Grover half yelled, half spoke. "This little plan of yours better get us to camp by tomorrow!"

"Yea, yea yea, it will get us to camp by tomorrow" Mae said while rolling her eyes. I noticed she seemed to do that a lot.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Andrew sticking his thumb out to the cars passing by. This was just the beginning to a very long night.

**~Page break~**

"So, where are you folks headed?" The guy driving the van asked us. I could tell that he wasn't from around here because of his accent. I couldn't tell which country it came from. He had long, blonde hair, and clothes that looked like they were from the '60's.

"Uh…Long Island please" Andrew hesitated.

"Sure, I know where that is, hop in" The guy told us. "The name's Reggie by the way."

"Hi, I'm-" I was interrupted by Grover.

"You don't want to give him your real name; you don't know who he could be."

"Oh come on" Grover looked at me with that face that said, _really?_

"Fine. I'll give him a fake name, but you guys have to also." I was surprised by my own toughness.

"So, I'll be André" Andrew smiled.

"Really? Wow, that doesn't give away anything!" Mae whispered sarcastically.

"I'll be Maria" I said. Wow, this was dumb. But I like names that start with 'M'.

"Then I will be April" Mae said. "Ha! You get it? Another month name!"

"Hardy har har" Grover said. "I'll keep my real name, because not many people are named Grover."

"Okay, you nameless people, how 'bout we get going?" Reggie asked.

"No, no, we have names" I said. "This is André" I said as I pointed towards Andrew, "This is April, I looked at Mae, "and I'm Maria, and that's Grover."

"Sure, so hello André, Maria, April and Grover, I am glad to be your driver for this trip, now if you would please sit back, fasten your seatbelts, and enjoy the ride" Reggie said, laughing to himself. I guess that was his idea of being funny. No one else laughed.

"Ouch, harsh audience" Then we started snickering. _That_ was funny.

**~Page break~**

As we were getting closer to camp, I couldn't help but wonder what it will be like, learning sword fighting, archery, hanging out with other demigods, but mostly, being away from home. I missed it already, and we haven't been driving for a long time. I wonder how mom was taking all this. Knowing her, she's probably worried sick about me. If she was, it was partly my fault, for not calling her and telling her that I was okay.

"Hey, look! We are now in New York!" Mae, I mean April, said as we passed the sign that officially welcomed us to New York. As soon as we passed the sign, the roads got bumpy. The road structure was horrible here, like most roads back in Pennsylvania. All roads must be like this, or I haven't been to a place where they were nice.

"So, how long until we get to Long Island?" Andrew asked.

"Only about 2 hours" Reggie answered. I was glad that we would only have to sit in this car for 2 more hours. We had been driving for so long; my legs were starting to cramp up, and I needed to move.

"Can we please stop somewhere so I can get out of this car and stretch?" I whined.

It was Reggie who replied, "Sure, there's a rest stop about a mile down the road." I was thankful that he knew that, because if he didn't, we would be driving for much longer looking for a rest stop.

**~Another Awesome page break~**

"Is everyone ready to get moving again? If we go now, we can get there by nightfall" Reggie said.

Grover, Mae, Andrew, and I had gotten out to stretch and grab something from the vending machines to eat. The stop took longer than I expected, and I wanted to get going ASAP.

"I'm ready" I heard Andrew respond. He wanted to leave as much as I wanted to.

"Same here. April, Grover, you guys ready to go?" I asked them. I saw them both nod in agreement.

"So, everybody get in the van!" Reggie yelled.

"Whoa, buddy, no need to yell" Mae said while covering her ears with her hands.

"Oh, sorry" Reggie apologized.

"Can we please get going?" I was starting to get impatient, and you didn't want to mess with me when I was angry.

"Geez, , don't get your nickers in a twist." Mae replied, while stifling a laugh. She always laughed at the weirdest things, but that's why she was one of my best friends.~**

We got into the car and started driving. It soon became obvious that we were going to get there a little later than planned, because of the stop we took. All this travel was killing me. I was sore, tired, cranky, and was starting to dislike everyone else in the car. When I get to camp, the first thing I'm doing is sleeping. Or at least that's what I thought.

**Ah! Cliff hanger…but a good one.**

**~* haha..its funny when people 'accidentally' fall ^.^**

**~** I actually have a best friend like this :D LUV YA OANDURESS! (fanfiction name, I'm not being weird and telling you her real name…). She was the one to make me finish this chapter :D so thank her for my updating.**

**So, this is one of my longer chapters…. Almost 5 pages of writing, not counting authors notes. I need ideas for the next chapter, because I can't think of anything right now…so if you could PM me or leave ideas in a review, I might just use one of yours! Wow, this is a really long note…so I'll go now… **

**~Clover**


	5. FINALLY!

**OhMyGosh! I am sososososo sorry for not updating wayyyy sooner. To tell the truth, I completely forgot that I had to update, and that it's been a week. I promise right now that I will update way sooner until school starts, then update every weekend during school.**

**Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I own The Percy Jackson series? I didn't think so..**

**Well, enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 5: FINALLY!**

"Are we there yet?" Mae whined.

"In a few minutes" Grover answered. It had been several hours since we left Pittsburgh, so we had all grown impatient and wanted to get to camp.

"Ugh! Fine, but when we get there, I better be able to sleep" Mae sounded grumpy, but who could blame her. After all, she had been sitting in a car for 8 hours.

"You will, don't worry" I was scared by my own voice. This trip took so much out of me, I wasn't talking much.

"Wait; is that the Statue of Liberty?" Andrew pointed out the window.

"Sure is, which means, we are officially in the city!" Reggie yelled. "Oh, where is it you guys have to be dropped off at?"

"At the ferry will be fine" Grover replied. I remembered that we didn't tell Reggie where we had to be dropped off at, so Grover had to make up something. How would it sound if he answered "Oh yea, just drop us off at Camp Half-Blood". That wouldn't give away anything.

"Sure, so we should be there in about two minutes" Reggie assured Mae. It seemed to work, because Mae had nodded and looked really excited.

**~Page break~**

"So, this is it?" I asked as we started towards the mainland. The ferry had taken us across the Gowanus Canal, towards Half-Blood Hill.

"Yes, yes it is" Grover replied, sounding very pleased. We were all very glad to be out of the van, and away from Reggie. He was starting to get on my nerves, and his van smelt like rotten eggs and feet. But that might have been because of three people that hadn't showered in a few days.

"This place is pretty cool" Andrew said, pointing towards the entrance of camp. I looked to where he was pointing, and he was right. The camp had a big, white building, almost like a house, which was near the entrance. Grover started walking over to the building, so I knew it must be important.

"Where are you going, Grover?" Andrew asked.

"To the Big House, so we can get all of you settled in" Grover responded.

"Okay, so why do we have to come here?" I asked, obviously quite confused. Mae smirked, and Andrew nodded, as to say, _exactly my question._

"Well, you have to meet the camp director, Chiron, and he has to welcome you to camp of course" Grover smiled, as he walked through the front door. "Chiron!" he called. "We're here!"

A man with dark brown hair, and a matching beard stepped out of the front door of the big house. He looked normal, except for the fact that his lower half, instead of being human, was a white horse. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Hello, I am Chiron, camp director, and you must be Marissa, Mae, and Andrew" Chiron said as he nodded in each of our directions. It was creepy how he knew us already.

**I am really sorry that this chapter is so short, but I needed to end it there. I just did. Don't get angry at me or flame me for this, but I know not all of the facts in this chapter may be right (jeez, I looked them up on google…), but it's only because I suck at geography, and I don't know much about America…**

**So, please review, and hopefully I should update in a few days :D**

**~Clover**


	6. Camp

**Yola! It's me again! Chapter 6! I can't believe it!  
>Yea, I know my grammar really sucks and I'm sorry for that. I will check it more carefully in this chapter, so everyone can understand my story. I really need to remember all the things I learned in elementary school about grammar, or else everyone will hate me. Now, I have just spent a lot of time reviewing grammar, so I hope nothing is wrong.<strong>

**Well, you know what comes next…the disclaimer. Yes, I do not own Percy Jackson, and if I did, trust me, you would know.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Camp**

"Yea! This is so fun!" Mae cried as she served the volleyball to the other side of the court, where Andrew was standing.

"I know!" Andrew said as he returned the ball over the net. They were much better at volleyball than I was. I couldn't even get the ball over the net, let alone keep a game going. This is why no one asked me to join them at any sports. I sucked at everything even remotely athletic.

"Hey Marissa, come join us!" Andrew yelled across the court.

"Uh, would you like to die?" I smirked. There was no way that I was going to join their game.

"Meh, I don't mind, if Andrew doesn't" Mae answered. This was bad. I was going to play, whether I liked it, or not.

"Fine, fine, I'll play" I replied, while sulking over to Mae's side. I hoped Andrew wouldn't mind two against one.

"Hey! Totally not fair! How am I supposed to win against you guys now?" He asked.

"Well, let's see, I suck at volleyball, so I think you'll be playing Mae most of the game, unless you count the ball bouncing off my head" I snickered. This was going to be one interesting game.

"Okay, so Marissa, you serve first, and you can get a few chances to get it over the net" Mae said.

"Oh, and how do you know that I can't get it over the net?" I asked, sounding offended.

"Trust me, I've seen you in gym class, and let's just say, sports are not your thing" Mae answered. I knew she was right.

"True. Okay maybe I shouldn't play if I may cause bodily harm…" I said, hoping they would agree with me. I looked from Mae to Andrew, trying to tell what they were thinking. I then realized that maybe best friends didn't have to agree on everything.

"Oh no, you're playing missy" Mae answered back, sounding shocked that I even suggested dropping out. She handed me the ball, and gestured over to the end of the court, so I could serve.

"Okay, here we go" I took my stance. The ball was in my hand, so I couldn't back out now. I swung my hand towards the ball, and sent it flying into the net. Mae brought me back the ball, and I served it again, with the same result as the first try.

"This isn't working!" I yelled, as I smashed the ball to the ground.

"Calm down!" I hear Andrew yell. "It's just a game. Try again; I know you'll get it."

So I did. For the third time, I stepped off with my left foot, and swung at the ball. The result was surprising. I actually got it over the net.

"Aww yea! I did it!" I jumped up and down, felling proud of myself. In my head, this was a serious accomplishment. But apparently to other people, it happened all the time.

"What? I'm happy, okay?" I glared at Mae, who was staring at me like I was crazy. "It's not every day that Marissa, the nerd, gets the ball over the net. This is probably a one-time thing."

"Yea, you're right" Mae answered. "Enjoy it while you can". I could tell she was having fun, telling me this will never happen again.

"I'm bored of playing! I`m going to the cabin." Andrew must have been tired, because he never backs down from a challenge, and yes, that even means sports.

"Wait! I want to come too!" I called after Andrew. I told Mae, "I'm tired of playing, and I suck anyways, so I'm leaving." I flashed Mae and apology smile.

"Fine, go" She said back.

**~Page break of awesomeness~**

As I got to the Hermes cabin, I heard no noise from the inside, which was strange, because there were tons of kids staying there that hadn't been claimed yet. I stepped into the cabin and saw only Andrew lying in his bed, asleep. I guess everyone else was outside, sparring, shooting, or just hanging out.

"ANDREW!" I yelled. As soon as I said his name he was up, looking at me.

"What? I was sleeping?" Andrew said, sounding very cranky. Maybe I shouldn't have woken him, but I already had.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked him.

"Well, not in here, obviously" Man, I really shouldn't have woken him.

"I can see that, Captain Cranky"

"Now you know, so let me sleep" Andrew responds.

"Oh no you don't, its dinner time" I tell him, while watching him groan and get out of bed. He must have really been tired, because he managed to walk out the cabin door without his shirt on, which for an odd reason, I didn't seem to mind. What am I thinking? I've known Andrew since we were kids! That would just be weird.

"Nice one, forgot your shirt" I told Andrew as he came in, looking mad.

He didn't answer as he grabbed a shirt and walked out of the front door. I followed closely behind him, hoping that something else would happen that would make me laugh. I was disappointed, because nothing happened.

Right when we got to the Hermes table, Chiron began to speak. "Just a few days ago, we have received new campers, so everyone welcome Mae, Andrew, and Marissa".

I looked around me as campers murmured their 'hi's'. I smiled back at them, knowing that most of them didn't really care.

"Okay, shall we get started?" Chiron asked. I saw campers take their plates over to the fire, and drop in food. Maybe that was their way of thanking the Gods.

As I walked over to the fire, Mae called out my name, and ran towards me. She looked very happy, which was a change from the last few days. I guess she wanted to talk to me about something.

"Hey Mar" She said. "I think we have to drop some food into the pit for a sacrifice".

"Hey, no duh Captain Obvious" I replied, smirking. I dropped my food in, thank the gods, and went back to the Hermes table. I wanted to know who my God parent was, so I could get out of that cramped Hermes cabin with the others that hadn't been claimed.

"So, Marissa, what do you want to do after?" Mae asked me. But I didn't get a chance to answer, because there was something glowing above Mae's head.

"Chiron, look!" A camper called out. Everyone gasped and turned to look at Mae.

"A daughter of Hades!" Chiron called out. With everyone staring at Mae, it was hard for her to process that she'd just been claimed.

"Wait, what?" Mae asked in obvious shock. "I'm the daughter of Hades?"

"It seems so" Chiron answered. "You are the daughter of one of the Big Three."

"The Big Three? What's that?" I asked Chiron.

"The Big Three is Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, who are all the sons of Kronos the Titan." Chiron replied.

"Oh, that's cool, I guess" Mae said. She didn't seem that enthusiastic about it, but that was Mae. I guess that was why she was a daughter of Hades. She didn't often show emotion.

"So, tonight, instead of sleeping in the Hermes cabin, you will now be living in the Hades cabin, with the rest of your half-siblings." Chiron sounded very happy about it.

"But can I sit at the Hermes table once more?" Mae pleaded.

"Yes, one more time" Chiron answered. The Hermes table roared with applause, happy that they could eat together one more time before Mae left.

As everyone went back to eating, I used this chance to talk to Mae.

"Now I know why you never went to any pep rally or football game. Your dad is Hades." I said laughing. I looked at Mae and saw her laughing too. I had a way of making people laugh, even when I didn't want them to.

"Well, now all we have to do is figure out your god parent, and that will explain, well, you" Mae laughed. That was our friendship alright; insulting each other.

When dinner ended, and we all went back to our regular activities, Mae headed towards the cabin, which I presume was to move her stuff to her new cabin. I walked in the door, and saw Mae packing, so I decided to help her.

"Hey, need any help?" I asked her.

"Well, yea" Mae answered. "How else do you expect me to get all this stuff out?"

**~Page break~**

When Mae got all settled into her cabin, I went back to my cabin.

No one was there, so I presumed they were out, again. Did any of these kids ever rest? I mean, I know they aren't claimed yet, but they need to rest sometime or another. I was happy to be by myself for a little while. That gave me time to think. I wonder why so many kids haven't been claimed yet. Maybe the Gods are confused as to which children belong to whom. Maybe that's what happened to me. No one could take responsibility for giving me life, which annoyed me to no end. All they need to do was say that that kid was theirs, and be done with it. At least they didn't have to raise their kid; they left that up to the mortal parent. I wasn't going to just stand by and wait to be claimed. I was going to do something about it.

**So, that was chapter 6! I hope you guys liked it. I liked it because it was much longer than chapter 5.**

**If any of you didn't know (which I don't think is possible) all the kids that haven't been claimed stay in the Hermes , Marissa got a little deep at the end there, so you see a bit of her ! I do have the same quality as Marissa (to make people laugh). Just ask my friends…well, you can't, because they're not here, but still. You catch my drift. There will be a link on my profile that shows the symbol (or what I'm assuming as the symbol) for Hades that Mae had over her head. If it's not right, don't sue me people. I just got it from Google…**

**Well, until next chapter,**

**~Clover**


	7. The End?

**Hello People!**

**I AM SORRY! DON'T HURT ME! *dodges rotting fruit being thrown*  
>Please don't kill me. I have been very busy…doing other things. Like getting an education...<br>Well, this chapter is partially brought to you by OanDuress, who helped me think of this chapter. LUV YOU GURL! *P.S. Yes, I know that some of the things in this chapter may be not how they did it in the real PJO, but this is my version...so…as it says below, DWI!**

_Umm hello? This is OanDuress and this is the first time I've met you people, it's a pleasure and I hope you enjoy this chapter 'cause this lazy bones here was having trouble finishing her story. So I guess I'm helping out a little, hope you enjoy it and well yeah, I guess that's all…bye. __ʘ§Đ_

**Disclaimer: So, No, I don't own PJO. DWI (Deal With It.)**

**Chapter 7: The End…?**

It had been three days since I've been claimed, and five since Andrew was. I had been thinking of nothing else since that day.

_It was a great sunny afternoon when I was sitting in the cabin, just minding my own business, with my feet propped up. When all of a sudden Andrew began freaking out._

"_Marissa! Look!" he shouted pointing to the top of my head. I gave him a look at first wondering if he knew that I couldn't see at the top of my head._

"_What is it? A bug?" I screamed, slapping my hands on my head trying to get rid of it. _

"_No, stupid! You're being claimed; get your butt outside so everyone can see!" Andrew shouted smacking my back in excitement._

_I rushed out of my seat and walked outside. I was barely outside for a minute before everyone's attention had been drawn to me. Although all these eyes were focused on me in awe, Chiron finally came trotting over. His face was lit up with a grin. _

"_A daughter of Poseidon!" Chiron roared, as everyone clapped. "Another daughter of the Big Three!" _

Even thinking about it now I still can't believe it. I had been claimed by Poseidon, of all Gods. I guess that could explain just about my whole life. I had always been amazing at swimming. The kids were particularly cruel though, and had a tendency to call me 'Fishy.' A lot had suddenly been explained.

Pulling myself out of my thoughts I stepped outside of the door of my _wonderful _cabin, and began on my journey towards the Ares cabin, so I could meet up with Andrew, and then later, Mae.

I walked into the cabin without a second thought, and saw Andrew sitting on his bed, reading. Typical.

"Hey, you coming, or am I going to have to rip the book from your hands again?" I asked Andrew, breaking his quiet and forcing him to look up from his very interesting book.

"No! Not again! Last time you ripped the book in two."

"Well, get up off your butt, so your book can stay alive," I smirked evilly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming. When are we meeting up with Mae?" Andrew asked.

I looked at my watch. It was four thirty, and we needed to meet Mae at her cabin at four thirty-five. "Its four thirty now, and we're meeting up with Mae in five minutes, so hurry up!" I threw a pillow from the bed beside me at him.

"Okay, I'm coming, calm down," He replied, rubbing his arm.

"Wow, I didn't hit you that hard. And you're supposed to be a son of Ares. Please." The last part he didn't hear, which I was happy about.

"It was a hard pillow! Sorry I'm not as buff as the others, but maybe I got the less-muscular genes from my mom."

"Yea, probably" I started laughing at his excuse. I had known him for a long time, and I have never heard him use an excuse that pathetic.

"Oh shut up, let's just go meet Mae, we're late anyways".

We left the cabin, and started running towards the Hades cabin, were Mae stood, looking very angry. We must have been really late.

"Where have you guys been? I've been waiting here for ten minutes!" Mae yelled. I was right, she was mad.

"Mae, calm down! We were just running a little late thanks to book nerd over here." I pointed to Andrew. "We would have been here on time if I almost had to rip the book out of his hands again!" I looked at him again, and this time, he was blushing. I love doing that.

"Okay, so where are we going? The armoury, the volleyball courts…" Mae asked.

"I vote on the armoury!" I yelled. "What, I really want to go there."

"Yeah, I guess we could go there. It's the only place we haven't been to yet." Andrew responded it was obvious that he wanted to go back to his cabin to read.

"Okay, let's go" Mae said. She led the way, with me behind her and Andrew bringing up the rear. We had only been walking for a couple of minutes before Andrew started complaining.

"Geez, how far is this place?"

"Oh come on, it's right over there." Mae pointed out the armoury to the left of us. It was only about thirty feet away.

"Okay then, sorry, I thought it was farther!" Andrew yelled at Mae. It was funny to watch my two best friends bicker, because neither of them ever won. I always had to break it up before they killed each other.

"Guys! Calm down!" I yelled over both of them. "Let's just go before you kill each other."

"Fine! I`ll stop if you stop." Andrew told Mae calmly.

"Okay. I'll stop. Just use your eyes next time." Mae shot back. This wasn't going to end well.

"STOP! JUST STOP MAE!" I yelled. I had had enough. Although I enjoyed watching them fight, sometimes it just got too much and sometimes you just snap. "Would you two just grow up?"

They both stared at me as if I had grown three heads and were spitting venom from my teeth. I must have looked like quite a sight; it was rare that I ever snapped at them. They both exchanged looks with each other then turned back to me, a small grin cracking on both their faces.

"You know Mar," Mae began slowly. "If you turned that face on a Chimera I'm pretty sure it would turn to stone!" she giggled lightly.

"I know right?" Andrew joked poking her lightly in the ribs. I looked at them in bewilderment.

"Are you both bipolar or something?" I asked softly which only encouraged them to laugh harder.

"Come on," Andrew said loudly running ahead of us, "I seem to recall the two of you wanting to go to the armoury in the first place!" I exchanged looks with Mae before we chased after him laughing the whole way.

"Wow!" Mae breathed. "This place is amazing! I can't believe we've never been here before!"

"I know! It feels like I'm a kid in a candy shop!" Andrew exclaimed. Well that's what you look like, I thought to myself. I had never seen two people more eager to look at a bunch of weapons.

"Mar, look at this," Mae was pointing to a beautiful gold trident that was practically screaming my name.

"It's gorgeous," I whispered pressing my fingers to the glass, my breath fogging it up as well.

"Of course it is; I made it myself!" a gruff voice said from behind us. We all turned around to see a brunette boy with very muscular arms leaning against the glass case of a war helmet.

"I'm Vince," he said holding out his hand, "I don't believe I've met you ladies before, I would have remembered you're gorgeous faces."

I laughed silently; he had just completely ignored Andrew and taken my hand in his. "I'm Marissa, daughter of Poseidon," I smiled.

"Charmed," he murmured, bringing his hand to his lips. "And you?"

"Mae, Hades," she winked at him. "I'm Andrew and I'm from Ares!" Andrew butted in grabbing Vince's hand out of Mae's and giving it a firm shake. Vince seemed to be pretty dazed at how fast things were going.

"Err…yeah, cool," her murmured, his face brightened. "You guys are new aren't you?"

"Yep," I said.

"So you haven't been assigned a weapon yet, right?" he asked us.

"Yep," Mae answered.

"Yep, you've been assigned a weapon or yep we haven't got any?" Vince questioned.

"The second one."

"Cool," he replied. "This is gonna be fun. If you guys will follow, me I'd like to show you our grand collection of weapons. From here you can choose whichever one you like best! Marissa my dear, I already know which weapon _you _would love."

I blushed. "Can I have it?" I asked, meaning the trident.

"Of course, besides for some odd reason no one liked it enough to pick it. Just let me take it out of its case and it can be yours."

Vince pulled a ring of about a million keys out of his pocket and unlocked the case which held the most beautiful trident ever! He pulled it out with ease and handed it to me. It felt right in my hands and I felt the great need to slash the air with it. Vince laughed.

"See, you're a natural. Alrighty, the beautiful Mae flower shall have her weapon of choice next." He turned to her. "What d'you want sweet-ums?" She rolled her eyes at him.

"Not sure what d'you think suits a child of Hades?" she asked him.

"I'm thinking colossal sword," he responded. "I'll be right back." And he left without another word. While he was gone, I spent my time admiring the golden sheen on the—no _my_—trident. He finally arrived holding a large black sword with a red jewel on the hilt.

"It'll never get dull, what do you think?"

"I love it," was all she said before grabbing it out of his hands.

"What will it be for you, sir?" he turned to Andrew.

"Doesn't really matter, I don't have a weapon fetish like these two apparently do," he added with a smirk.

"I see you with a spear," Vince said, pulling one off of the nearest case. "Here you are."

"Awesome, thank you."

Vince smiled at us. "You should get some practise in, you're gonna need it. This camp is basically just filled with people who share a parent and are starving for the attention of said parent. They'll do whatever it takes to get that attention, so you better brush up on your so far non-existent skills," he joked, making all of us laugh.

"Thanks Vince," we called after him before exiting the armoury, he just waved back at us.

"I am so pumped!" Mae cheered waving her sword around in front of her, nearly slicing both me and Andrew in half.

"Careful with that!" Andrew yelled. "You've no experience with it, I don't want you to hurt yourself…or us for that matter," he muttered the last part.

"Well then she'll just have to learn won't she?," a voice said from behind us followed by the sound of a walking horse.

"Hello Chiron," I said with a wave of my hand.

"Hello children," he replied. "Better catch up with your peers for dinner." And with that said he trotted off.

"Strange fellow, that guy," Mae commented, frowning at him.

"I know, eh?" I replied. "We should get going though, and show off our awesome new weapons!"

"Yeah!" they both exclaimed and followed me to the dining hall. I smiled softly to myself.

Although this is the end of this story, it was only the beginning for us.

~fin~

_Umm hello? This is OanDuress again, I um-hoped you enjoyed this; I've never really helped with a story before so um-yeah. Well okay this is kinda awkward; this isn't my regular fandom so…I'm not exactly sure what to say. CloverThyne? Hun? Mind taking over for me? Thanks awesome. Bye guys, that's all from me. =) _

**HOLA! I IS BACK! As you can see, I got my bestest friend to do a chapter (the last :'( ) for me, because I couldn't think of anything to write :D**

**If anyone is really angry at me or OanDuress, don't be. I just didn't want this story to go on forever and ever without a clear ending. So, again, I'm sorry.**

**I will be writing more stories, but that might not be for a while, because I have school, and many other things to do outside of school…so, ^.^ **

**Adieu for now,**

**~This is CloverThyne, for the last time for this story~**


End file.
